Mystery of Inaba: Red Camelia
by panthera master
Summary: Souji selaku Daimyo wilayah Yasoinaba, menyuruh 2 orang bawahan dan 'bayangannya' untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi di Ibukota. Jiraiya, ninja pelindung Souji yang suka dansa, Letnan Satonaka yang kekuatannya tak kalah dari lelaki macho manapun, dan sang bayangan,Yuu,yang selalu datar, menyatukan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan kasus! (chap 3 update!)
1. The Warrior of Inaba: Departure

Desclaimer: Persona 4

genre: Mystery/Humor/Tragedy

The warrior of Inaba : Departure

_ "yugami yuganda kono kizuna subete aishite kuraimashou _"

"_our twisted bond will recieve all bond_ "

Edo, di Kastil Yasoinaba, hiduplah seorang pria remaja yang mendapat gelar Daimyo diumur 14 tahun. 3 tahun sudah berlalu, dan kini ia berumur 17 tahun, tentulah dimasa pemerintahannya selama 3 tahun itu, membuat Daimyo muda bernama Souji Seta ini disegani oleh para Daimyo lain dan dicintai rakyatnya.

Tepat tengah malam, pada waktu tikus, Souji duduk bersila didepan meja datar sambil memelototi gelas Ocha didepannya. Raut mukanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang mendapat masalah serius. Lampu kertas yang terpasang ditengah kamar terlihat remang-remang di kamar sebesar 6 tatami itu. Suasana sangat hening, hanya suara jangkrik dan cicadas saling sahut menyahut menjadi latar.

"Jiraiya..." kata Souji dengan perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya. 1 petak tatami yang berfungsi sebagai atap tergeser, dan dengan cepat sesosok serba hitam melesat kebawah, berpose sujud dengan kaki kanan ditanah, dan kaki kiri tegak diatas tatami, Sedangkan tangannya tegak lurus di-kedua sisi tubuh sosok itu. "Jiraiya hadir tuan...ada masalah apa, tuanku Souji-sama?" tanya Jiraiya, seorang ninja klan Iga yang mengabdi pada Souji sejak ia masih kecil, dan lagi nama 'Jiraiya' itu sendiri adalah nama ninja yang diberikan klan Iga padanya, nama aslinya hanya dia dan tuannya yang tahu.

"Tak usah seformal itu...aku memang akan memberimu sebuah misi, tapi kalau kau menolak pun tak apa..." Terang Souji yang kini matanya telah terbuka dan menatap lurus pada ninjanya yang sedang bersujud disampingnya. "Bicara apa anda tuan? aku adalah abdi anda, terlebih lagi Oniwaban yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga anda. Tugas apapun akan kulakukan dan kuselesaikan dengan baik!" jawab ninja itu panjang lebar. "Baik, kuanggap kau telah menerima misi ini...hmm,aktivitas di ibukota terlihat mencurigakan belakangan ini..." kata Souji mulai menerangkan, kedua tangannya dilipat dan dimasukan dalam kantong baju. Jiraiya mendengar dengan seksama akan keterangan yang sedang diberikan tuannya.

"Banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menargetkan pada wanita muda dari keturunan para samurai, belum lagi cuaca di ibu kota selalu diselimuti kabut. Anehnya lagi para abdi Kaisar maupun satuan keamanan tidak mengambil tindakan sama sekali, hanya sekelompok petugas patroli kecil yang ditugasi kasus ini." Terang Souji sedetil mungkin, raut wajahnya serius, alisnya sedikit tertekan kebawah, sedang tangan kiri sedang diposisi _the thinker_.

Sambil menghela nafas, ia menyeruput ocha panas yang dari tadi sudah ada didepannya. " Maaf, apa misi itu untuk hari ini juga?" tanya Jiraiya. " Ah, maaf... aku belum beri tahu detailnya...mm,ya, kau bisa pergi malam ini juga, ajaklah Letnan Satonaka denganmu, 3 hari lagi, kau harus pulang dan melapor padaku." kata Souji sambil memutar-mutar gelas ocha.

Mendengar ia harus bekerja sama dengan Letnan Satonaka dalam misi seperti ini membuat Jiraiya resah. Letnan Satonaka adalah seorang prajurit wanita yang mempunyai semangat Bushido yang tak kalah dari lelaki macho manapun, belum lagi sebagai putri dari keluarga samurai, Letnan Satonaka sangat membenci ninja. Itu karena Satonaka menganggap para ninja itu licik dan tak punya etika, tidak pernah mau bertarung secara frontal. Jiraiya sendiri agak sebal dengan Letnan Satonaka, bukan hanya wanita itu barbar, namun juga bodoh. Mungkin harga diri para samurai yang menganggap pertarungan frontal adalah suatu yang harus dilakukan, padahal banyak dari penganut prinsip itu yang mati sia-sia. Buat apa bertarung untuk mati? tak apa kalah, asal bisa menyerang lagi nanti, itu baru strategi yang efektif namanya.

Dan itu pula prinsip para ninja Oniwaban seperti Jiraiya. "Baik..akan segera saya laksanakan, tapi..." kata Oniwaban itu ragu-ragu. " Hmm? apa ada masalah dengan pilihanku? kalau kau punya ide lain, katakanlah!" kata Souji dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia tak suka bila sahabat sekaligus pelindungnya irtu bersikap bagai air di daun talas. "Tidak! sama sekali tidak ada yang salah!...hanya saja, kalau saya boleh katakan...bisakah anda memberikan...1 orang lagi untuk misi ini? Hamba takut bila hanya hamba dan Letnan Satonaka, hanya akan ada ketidak-kompakan untuk menjalani misi ini." jawab Jiraiya terburu-buru, namun sudah ada kepastian akan apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"...hmm, memang samurai dan ninja itu seperti anjing dan kucing karna perbedaan prinsip yang terlalu lebar...baiklah, kau boleh memakai 'bayanganku' kalau begitu" terang Souji sambil menyeruput kembali ochanya. "...yang anda maksud dengan bayangan itu...adik kembar anda?" tanya Jiraiya dengan hati-hati,habis, topik ini cukup sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengan tuannya. Souji terdiam, wajahnya seakan mengeras, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya, adik kembarku...kupikir ia sudah muak berada di kastil ini, terkunci diruangan 'rahasia' terus menerus, jadi lebih baik ia keluar untuk menikmati dunia luar sebentar. " jelas Souji kini dengan senyum yang melembutkan ekspresinya menjadi seorang kakak yang sayang adik.

"Baik, terimakasih atas pengertiannya tuanku!" jawab Jiraiya mantap, ada nada keceriaan didalamnya. Souji tertawa kecil, "apapun untukmu, Yosuke...".

Mendengar nama aslinya disebut, Jiraiya mulai panik, " anu, tuan! tolong jangan memakai nama asliku! panggil saja Jiraiya seperti biasa!". Melihat 'Jiraiya' yang semakin panik membuat rasa jahil Souji jadi memuncak, "iya deh...dasar kodok yang suka dansa", katanya dengan pose Oujo-sama yang nyebelin. Wajah Yosuke makin merah dan berkeringat. Oh, ingin sekali ia menjitak tuannya itu sekali saja , atau mungkin meletakan kodok beneran di futon sang tuan ketika ia tidur. Tapi Yosuke diingatkan kembali bahwa tuannya itu bukan sembarang orang. Sebab Souji memiliki insting dan intuisi yang sangat kuat dengan peristiwa maupun perasaan orang yang ditujukan padanya.

Dasar,kenapa sih tuannya itu tak jadi biksu atau Onmyouji saja? tapi memikirkan kepala botak biksu diatas kepala Souji itu , membuat Yosuke horor, jadi ia urungkan kembali pikiran liarnya itu. "aku akan beri tahu Letnan Satonaka tentang ini, kau pergilah pada 'bayanganku' untuk memberitahu tentang hal ini, lalu berkumpulah di depan pos jaga." kata Souji dengan pose defaultnya , yang cool dan pebnuh perhitungan seperti biasa. Yosuke langsung menghilang, dan atap yang terbuka sudah tertutup. Souji memanggil samurai yang berjaga diluar ruangan untuk memanggil Letnan Chie.

Sudah berlutut ala samurai , Letnan Chie menyatakan kehadirannya. "Letnan Chie Satonaka , dari pasukan 3, sudah hadir ".

"Masuklah" jawab Souji. Letnan Chie dengan perlahan menggeser pintu, lalu masuk dengan berlutut lagi sambil menutup pintu, lalu duduk masih dengan posisi berlutut tepat 1 meter di samping Souji. " Chie..." sapa Souji dengan nama depan samurai wanita itu , menandakan hubungan mereka cukup dekat, lalu seketika 'pose' hormat ala samurainya berubah menjadi lebih santai. "Ada apa Sou? memanggilku kemari malam-malam begini?" tanya Chie. Bila tuannya itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan itu artinya mereka boleh bicara dan bertingkah seperti biasa, seperti masa kecil dulu. Ya, Chie dan Souji adalah teman sejak kecil. Tapi bila Souji memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, itu berarti mereka harus formal.

"Aku punya misi untukmu." ujar Souji . Mendengar kata 'misi' mata Chie berbinar-binar bahkan berapi-api dengan kobaran semangat. Chie memang tipe orang yang suka petualangan, khususnya yang berhubungan dengan aksi. Souji tersenyum mengerti, dia sudah tahu bagaimana watak Chie , tapi mungkin info tentang misi yang akan diberikannya nanti akan membuat Chie kesal padanya. Yah apaboleh buat, kesampingkan dulu perasaan pribadi, utamakan dulu misi itulah moto Souji. "Chie, kau tahu tentang pembunuhan berantai yang menargetkan wanita dari keturunan samurai di ibukota? " tanya Souji, tampang seriusnya sudah terpasang. Chie mengangguk menunggu Souji menjelaskan lagi.

"aku ingin kau pergi ke ibukota untuk menyelidiki hal ini..." belum saja selesai menjelaskan, Chie langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas. "Yes!" serunya dengan lantang. Ekspresi Chie yang bahagia itu membuat Souji merasa bersalah karna ia harus mengatakan ini, "...dengan Jiraiya..."

"APA!?" teriak Chie kaget campur kesal. "...dengan 'bayanganku' juga" kata Souji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "oh? Yuu-kun juga ikut?" jawab Chie agak tenang. "Ya.." Souji tersenyum penuh arti. Walaupun mereka kembar, tapi, sejak dulu Chie, selalu memberi tanda-tanda suka pada 'bayangan' sekaligus adik kembarnya, Narukami Yuu. Sesuai mitos orang-orang yang tinggal di Jepang, mempunyai anak kembar bisa membawa malapetaka, karena itulah, sebagai yang tertua, yang lahir 1 menit sebelum adiknya, Souji Seta mendapat marga ayahnya dan hak penerus. Sedangkan adiknya diberi kepada sepasang suami-istri abdi keluarga Seta selama puluhan tahun, yang tidak dikaruniai anak. Karena itulah kakak adik ini berbeda marga.

Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya masuk melalui atap sambil bersujud, hal ini membuat Chie dan Souji sedikit kaget. Jiraiya memang seperti angin , datang dan perginya sama sekali tak terasa. Ya, memang karna dia itu adalah ninja. "Kau! dasar ninja! apa kau tak punya etika!?tidak sopan sekali! " teriak Chie kesal. Mendengar sambutan pedas dari Chie, urat marah Jiraiya berkedut, " hah! kau sendiri? teman dekat sih teman dekat , tapi tentu harus bersikap formal kan? dasar sok!"  
teriak Jiraiya marah. Perang mulut antar Jiraiya dan Chie pun meletus dahsyat, walaupun tak sedahsyat meletusnya gunung Fuji. Kalau sudah bertengkar seperti ini bahkan mereka sampai lupa dengan 'atasan' mereka sendiri ada di dipan mereka.

Pintu geser terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang baik muka maupun tubuhnya sama dengan Souji. " Kakak yang terhormat, Narukami Yuu, bayanganmu sudah hadir" sapa Yuu dengan nada penuh hormat. Souji mengangguk lalu nmemanggil dengan isyarat tangan. Yuu mendekati kakaknya secara perlahan, dengan wajah menatap kebawah hingga ia berada tepat disamping kakaknya. Ia melirik ke arah kakaknya dan melihat raut muka terhibur dengan tontonan yang terjadi didepannya. Yuu terdiam, dia tak akan angkat bicara karna dia hanya berstatus sebagai beyangan kakaknya saja. Dia tak akan berbicara sebelum kakaknya memperbolehkan.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah...berhentilah bertengkar, kita mulai rapat singkat kita." Kata Souji menenangkan, mendengar suara Souji itu membuat Jiraiya dan Chie tersadar dan langsung dalam posisi bawahan yang selayaknya didepan Souji. "ma..maaf, habis..ninja sialan ini..." kata Chie ber-alasan, Jiraiya sudah terlihat siap untuk menyerang baik, namun langsung dihentikan Souji. "cukup, fokuslah kalian berdua!" bentak Souji dengan muka kesal, membuat 2 orang bawahannya itu terdiam. .Souji mengambil nafas dan kembali memberi informasi akan misi yang akan diberikan. "Yuu, kau sudah tahu detail misi ini dari Jiraiya?" tanya Souji melirik ke arah adiknya yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. "ya, kau ingin aku pergi untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun di ibukota." jawab adiknya itu datar, seperti manequin saja. Souji sedikit berkeringat, bingung harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi adiknya, mereka memang tinggal bersama di istana ini, namun mereka jarang bertemu, dan sedikit Souji tahu, sejak mereka kecilpun Yuu tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, dan itu yang membuat Chie suka pada Yuu. menurutnya Yuu itu keren.

Kalau menurut Souji sendiri, dia memang sayang pada adiknya itu, namun adiknya itu benar-benar tak menunjukan perasaan sekalipun kerabat dekat mereka melakukan harakiri didepan semua anggota keluarga. Saat itu umur mereka masih 6 tahun, Souji merinding mengingatnya, namun ia tahu bahwa adiknya hanya menatap datar pada prosesi pembelahan perut kerabat mereka itu, itulah yang membuat Souji sedikit takut pada Yuu. apa benar dia itu saudaranya? bukan Ayakashi yang menyamar? tapi bila dipikir secara logika, mungkin adiknya itu datar-datar saja mungkin karena otot mukanya yang sudah kencang, jadi sulit digerakan, atau ada yang salah dengan saraf perasaannya.

"Apa kau mau ikut dengan mereka? kau selalu berada di kastil ini, pergilah keluar dan lihatlah dunia Yuu..." Bujuk Souji. "..." Yuu terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk kebawah, poni rambutnya menutupi mata, membuat suasana di ruangan itu jadi tegang. "aku ini adalah bayanganmu, kakak...aku harus berada disisimu sepanjang waktu. " Jawab Yuu sambil melirik ke arah kakaknya.

"aku tahu itu, tapi kau ini tetap manusia juga, apa kau tak merasa bosan terkurung dikastil ini terus menerus? misi ini bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untukmu melihat dunia luar. kumohon ,Yuu" bujuk Souji dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedemikian rupa menyerupai anak kucing yang terguyur hujan. "...kalau itu kehendakmu, akan kulakukan..." jawab Yuu sambil memejamkan mata. Wajah Souji langsung terlihat bahagia, seperti induk burung yang dengan bangga melihat anak burung pergi dari sarangnya. "kalau begitu ini, ambilah...kau akan membutuhkannya untuk misi ini, kujamin itu" kata Souji sambil menggambil katana panjang dari koleksi katananya yang ditaruh rapi menjadi riasan ruangan itu.

"...ini, pedang ouka-kujaku? kak, bukankah ini pedang yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarga Seta? " tanya Yuu. "ya, tak apa...aku memberikannya padamu. walau nama marga kita berbeda, kita masih punya darah yang sama mengalir dalam tubuh kita." jawab Souji dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis tergila-gila padanya. bahkan dengan senyuman ini dapat membuat seluruh penghuni istana baik pria atau wanita segala usia terpesona. "kak, kalau kau memberikan senyum begitu padaku, nanti kucium loh..." jawab Yuu dengan datar seperti biasa. Namun hal ini membuat Souji mundur kebelakang, dan Chie keselek air liurnya sendiri. Ya, saudara-saudara, walau Yuu bisa dibilang tak punya emosi, namun sepertinya sifat kakaknya yang jahil menurun juga padanya. Yosuke sudah menahan tawa, terlihat dari figurnya yang bergetar tak karuan.

Souji menghela nafas, sambil tersenyum canggung, "dasar kau ini..." . "ehem! baiklah, kalian segeralah pergi ke pos penjaga, akan ada kereta kuda yang akan mengangkut kalian, dan Chie, senjata dan peralatanmu yang lain sudah tersedia di kereta itu, begitu juga denganmu Yuu..." terang Souji, Chie dan Yuu mengangguk. "Jiraiya, aku tak tahu soal senjatamu...mungkin..kau sudah siapkan sendiri?" tanya Souji, Jiraiya menjawab singkat, 'tentu, aku selalu siap sedia."

"bagus, pergilah sekarang..." kata Souji tegas, Chie Yosuke dan Yuu segera meninggalkan ruangan. " kembalilah dengan selamat kalian semua..." kata Souji pelan, namun perkataanya itu terdengar Yuu yang peling belakang keluar. 'tenanglah , aku akan memastikan kami semua pulang dengan utuh, kujamin itu kak...'kata hati Yuu.

Saat mereka tiba di pos penjaga, malam itu tertutupi oleh kabut. Membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. suara kereta kuda terdengar, "Hei, lihat, keretanya sudah datang! aku pegal menunggu terus dari tadi" keluh Chie. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam, dan kereta berangkat, ke arah Ibukota yang tertutupi kabut tebal. Saat diperjalanan menuju perbatasan, di pinggir rumah distrik lampu merah, terdengar sayup sayup nyanyian yang diiringi koto, shamisen dan alat musik jepang tradisionil lainnya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan wanita berambut panjang dan berkimono merah, yang sedang menari ditengah malam menjelang pagi berkabut itu, seakakan-akan mengiringi kepergian mereka.

"_Mahora no to ni tatsu ubusuna e_ "

_" in the spiral door where Ubusuna laid"_

_" te mukeru wa tsubaki hana "  
_

_"your hand offered Cammelia flowers "  
_

_"Yumeji no Yashiro no so no oku ni"  
_

_"in my inner shrine of dream"  
_

_"yomosugara saki ni ou"  
_

_"they were blooming and had fragrant smell all night long"  
_

_"Nejire no machi kado yuu kure ni"  
_

_"in the evening on the twisted road"  
_

_"kagehoushi dare o omou"  
_

_" appears a black shadow which never be tought"  
_

_"kara kara mawaru wa kaze kuruma sasoware kimi o omou"  
_

_"a spinning wind wheel is laughing and invites your mind"  
_

_"naisho, naisho, kikoe kuru no wa"_

_"its a secret, its a secret, i hear it"  
_

_"yoi no sakai no kagura uta"  
_

_"a good kagura song"  
_

_"uta e "__  
" sing with me!"  
_

_"akaya akashiya ayakashi no torii koe ta sono mukou"  
_

_" crossing the red, bright panthom gate, on the other side,"  
_

_"yugami yuganda kono kokoro subete aishite kuraimashou"  
_

_"my twisted heart will receive all love"  
_

"_akaya akashiya ayakashi no  yureru kitsune-bi azayaka ni_"_  
_

"_ in the brilliant ,red, phantom swaying fox-fire_"

_"yugami yuganda kono kizuna subete aishite kuraimashou _"

"_our twisted bond will recieve all bond_ "

Author note:

yap, chapter 1 selesai~! bagi yang pengen tau lagu itu (yg gue tulis dibagian paling akhir) coba cari aja di Youtube, judulnya Akakakushi.

segitu aja deh, minta saran dan tanggepan anda buat fic ini selanjutnya. Review ya coy~! sankyu~~~~!

Ok buat review:

ajibana aiko : syukurlah kau ngakak, hint yang dikau maksud opo ya? Souji en Yuu Bro-con? Bro-com kali, oke ide ditampuung~ Yosuke emang diilhami darimu koq,dude. Dan cewek berkimono itu...aku sendiri ga tau sapa, tadinya mau dibikin cewek penyanyi lewat ajah...tapi kau kira itu Yukiko? hmm, oke..ide bagus. (==)b. Nantikan yang berikutnya (*ngasih 2 jempol tangan dan 2 jempol kaki )

Cp-Cs : aduh dipanggil senpai *idung langsung kembang kempis, ohohoh, oke dah gue usahain updatenya cepet...thx (==)b

Yuuji Narukami :emang banyak kesalahan huruf kapital en pake enter? ok diusahakan...masalahnya author satu in tingkat kemalasannya sudah mau naik 1 level dari average. males baca ulang en merbaikin~ eheheh, jadi malu...

yah, mau bagaimana lagi? ga ada proof reader buat fic ini. Bagi author, kalo harus baca lagi bisa bikin mata juling...wuakakakak.

Guest (yang tak tersebutkan namanya ): soal Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, ini gue buat udah agak lama, cuman ga dipublish-publish karena karangan gue dalam bentuk tulisan dibuku, so wajar lah ya kalo males ngetik ulang~ truz datanglah PM dari humas persona IFA suruh nyoba-nyoba, ya sutralah aku buat chapter pertama dulu...mau lihat reaksinya para pembaca~ (aih) soal peraturan IFA itu aku emang cuman baca dikit, habis rulesnya lumayan banyak...xory-xory~

sory! ga mungkin bisa updet chap 2 secepat yang kukira...habis...ketika kulihat buku coretanky~ Buanyak aja edan! Males ngetik! DX. so kayane bakal rada lama updetnya, tapi diusahain bulan ini pasti kepublish 1 chapter koq!

sankyu~!


	2. Investigation : Narukami day one part 1

Desclaimer: Persona 4

genre: Mystery/Humor

The warrior of Inaba : Investigation

Narukami day one

Kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat disebuah penginapan tua, di daerah pinggiran ibu kota. Papan nama penginapan itu bertuliskan 'Penginapan Amagi' .

" Untuk ukuran sebuah penginapan tua, tempat ini bagus juga..." Kata Chie sambil bersiul kagum. Jiraiya memutarkan bola matanya, ketika Chie sudah melirik tempat pemandian air panas disebelah penginapan itu.

"Hei, cewek bertenaga kerbau, kita kemari untuk menyelesaikan misi, bukan untuk bersantai..." ucap Jiraiya ketus. Tersinggung, Chie menendang ke arah pelipis Jiraiya, namun karena skillnya sebagai ninja unggulan, Jiraiya sukses menghentikan serangan itu cukup dengan 1 tangannya.

"Dasar Ninja sialan! kau pikir aku ini pemalas!? dalam menjalankan tugas , aku tidak kalah darimu!" teriak Chie marah. Perkelahian antara Chie dan Jiraiya itu membuat ribut didepan penginapan Amagi, sehingga seorang wanita berumur 30-an keluar dari penginapan dan menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di penginapan Amagi, anda ingin menginap disini?" tanya wanita itu ramah, namun raut mukanya terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kerusuhan didepan penginapan itu. Ia mengajak bicara Yuu yang sedang diam, menonton, jauh dari 'kerusuhan' yang dibuat Jiraiya dan Chie .

Yuu memperhatikan wanita itu sebentar, bibir yang merah dengan perona bibir, rambut disanggul rapi, dan postur tubuh yang tegas namun gemulai, menunjukan ' Geisha' unggulan . Belum lagi kimono mewah yang disulam benang emas yang membalut tubuhnya...Wanita ini pasti Landlord atau pemilik penginapan ini.

"Ya, aku dan 2 orang disana akan menginap disini, kami pesan 2 kamar." Kata Yuu sambil mengambil keluar 2 keping emas, dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu. Ketika melihat uang emas, mata wanita itu terlihat berkilat, dan langsung mengambil uang itu. Lalu sambil tersenyum manis, wanita itu mempersilakan Yuu dan 2 orang lainnya masuk.

"Jiraiya ! Chie ! ayo masuk, aku sudah memesan kamar kita!" kata Yuu setengah berteriak, karna jarak mereka cukup berjauhan, namun raut wajahnya terlihat malas...seperti orang yang ingin segera tidur siang. Mendengar teriakan Yuu yang cukup niat, Jiraiya dan Chie berhenti berkelahi dan menyusul Yuu kedalam. Siapa sangka, ternyata didalam penginapan tua itu begitu luas dan elegan, sedikit berbeda dengan bangunan luarnya yang tersusun dari kayu tua yang banyak ditumbuhi tanaman merambat.

Semua dibangun dengan kayu jati, dari lantai , dinding, hingga atap, semua bersih mengkilap, belum lagi ada rangkaian bunga yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga memperindah jalan masuk utama penginapan itu. Bunga camellia mendominasi rangkaian bunga yang berjajar di lorong dan sisi atau pojok ruangan.

Bunga itu baunya masih harum, tersebar diseluruh ruangan...layaknya parfum alami, menandakan bunga-bunga itu baru saja dipetik.  
Ukuran naga besar ada disetiap tiang kayu besar penyangga ruangan, belum lagi lukisan-luisan alam dan hewan disepanjang koridor penginapan.

"Silahkan, ini kamar kalian..." kata wanita pemilik penginapan itu yang menunjuk 2 kamar yang terpisah dengan tembok kayu tipis yang dilapisi kertas.

"Barang-barang anda akan segera diantarkan kemari, sementara itu, silahkan bersantailan dulu...onsen pria dan wanita disini dipakai bersama dalam waktu yang berbeda, karena itu jika anda ingin mandi di onsen, tanyakan dulu waktu dan jadwal mandi di tempat penerimaan tamu di lantai satu. " Kata wanita itu menjelaskan sedetail dan seprofesional mungkin.

"Terimakasih .." kata Chie sambil mengangguk , berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukan rasa terimakasihnya. Kalau Yuu sih hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah wanita pemilik penginapan itu pergi, Yuu, Jiraiya dan Chie langsung berkumpul disalah satu kamar untuk membagi-bagi tugas. "Pembunuhan wanita keturunan samurai di ibukota...hmm, menurut kalian, dimana kita harus mulai mencari?" kata Chie sambil mengasah ujung tombaknya.

Jiraiya mengambil gulungan kertas yang tersimapn didalam bajunya dan membukanya ditengah-tengah, agar semua dapat melihat isinya. "Ini adalah peta terbaru yang dibuat dari kelompokku yang bekerja sebagai badan intelejen keluarga Seta. " Kata Jiraiya serius.

" Wow, kau membuat peta ibukota? bahkan jalan-jalan kecilpun ada! lumayan juga kau..." kata Chie yang tumben- tumbennya memuji ninja yang sebenarnya lumayan eksentrik itu. Memang untuk urusan mencari informasi, data, memata-matai atau lebih tepatnya berbagai hal yang perlu keahlian berpikir, Jiraiya ada di satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Chie. Hidung Jiraiya langsung kembang kempis.

"Lalu? apa rencana kita sekarang?" tanya Yuu memfokuskan pada topik permasalahan.

"Kalian lihat 3 distrik ini?" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk 3 distrik yang diwarnai berbeda satu sama lain. Sedangkan ditengah-tengah map, tergambar kastil raksasa tempat Shogun (kaisar) , selir, pekerja, dan aparat pemerintah lainya tinggal. "Menurut regu intelku yang kukirim lebih dulu kemari, 3 distrik ini adalah tempat yang paling pertama yang patut untuk dicurigai...selain selalu sepi pada malam hari, kabut di 3 distrik ini lebih tebal dari distrik-distrik lainnya. " Terang Jiraiya sambil mengambil kuas tulis dan membuat tanda silang di ketiga distrik itu.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! distrik yang berwarna merah ini...bukankah ini distrik lampu merah!?" teriak Chie kaget. "Ya, banyak wanita segala kalangan, dan lebih pentingnya lagi, wanita turunan samurai ada disana. sekedar info saja, 3/4 populasi disana adalah wanita..." jawab Jiraiya datar.

Chie melihat kedua orang pria didepannya itu, lalu langsung berkata, " kalau begitu aku akan melakukan penyelidikan disana. Kalian para cowok , pilih yang lain!" Muka sang wanita manly satu ini sudah merah, mikir yang tidak-tidak bila ada salah satu dari pria didepannya yang akan pergi ke distrik ini.

"Seenaknya saja kau! " kata Jiraiya kesal. distrik ini adalh pusat utama yang patut dicurigai, karna itu ia yang ingin menyelidikinya...walau terbesit juga untuk mencoba bagaimana rumah bordil disana (Jiraiya mesum!).

"Sudahlah Jiraiya, kita serahkan ini pada Chie saja...kalau kita para cowok yang pergi, nanti malah tidak konsen." Kata Yuu menenangkan sang Ninja yang kepalanya sudah mulai berasap, sebal sama kesewenangan Chie yang memutuskan seenak jidat.

'tsk, dasar cewek...' ucap hati Jiraiya kesal, sebenarnya bukan kesal pada kaum hawa, tapi dia kesal pada Chie...yang notebenenya adalah satu-satunya wanita dimuka bumi yang memberikan rasa gatal dan nyeri bagi pantat Jiraiya (maksudnya 'pain in the ass' , tapi karna bahasa indonesia yang ga terlalu rich...jadi gini deh...bentuk kalimatnya)

"ugh...ya sudah, tapi pastikan kau melakukannya dengan benar! distrik itu pusat utama penyelidikan ini!" bentak Jiraiya kesal, karna kalah dukungan. " Iya...iya~" jawab Chie santai, sambil menguap pula. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai penyelidikan di distrik berwarna ungu ini, berhubung lokasinya yang paling jauh dari penginapan kita, dan aku sebagai sebagai satu-satunya ninja yang bisa berpergian jauh dalam waktu singkat." Ujar Jiraiya setelah lebih tenang.

" hmmm, aku akan menyelidik di distrik berwarna kuning ini "kata Yuu. "Haha...kau beruntung Yuu! distrik yang kau pilih itu tepat dimana kita berada sekarang!" Kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yuu. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang...kita akan berkumpul lagi ditempat ini nanti sore." kata Jiraiya sebelum ia menghilang.

"Yuu, dimana pedang pemberian Souji?" tanya Chie sambil membungkus tombak kesayangannya dengan bungkis kulit ular. Yuu mengambil pedang Ouka- Kujaku pembarian kakaknya dari kotak kayu panjang yang diikat benang merah bersampul.

"Ada disini..." kata Yuu singkat, sambil memperlihatkannya pada Chie. " Bagus, sini kupasangkan..." kata Chie yang telah menaruh tombaknya dilantai, mengambil pedang itu dari wadahnya, lalu menyelipkannya pada kain celana Yuu yang terdiri dari lilitan kain.

"Bawa ini kemanapun kau pergi, kau memerlukannya untuk melindungi dirimu." kata Chie lagi. Yuu mengangguk perlahan, lalu berkata, "Kau juga berhati-hatilah, aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat, tapi tetap saja ibukota akan jadi tempat yang berbahaya bagi seorang wanita..."

Mendengar kata -kata Yuu itu, Muka Chie jadi memerah, entah karena malu atau terpesona. "Ah! kau ini! tenang saja, aku ini wanita yang seperti laki-laki! hahahaha! mana ada yang mau menyerangku! " Kata Chie malu-malu, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuu dengan Cukup keras, sehingga Muka Yuu terlihat meringis kesakitan sedikit.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Yuu..." kata Chie tersenyum hangat, lalu mengambil tombak yang ditaruhnya, lalu berlari keluar penginapan. Yuu terbengong selama beberapa detik, memegang pegangan pedang, lalu pergi ke lantai bawah.

Di koridor lantai satu, tempat dapur, Yuu mendengar para wanita penyaji sedang bergosip. "Hei, kau tahu wanita yang pernah menginap disini disini seminggu yang lalu?" kata wanita bersuara cempreng. "Wanita yang mana? tamu wanita kita ada begitu banyak!" keluh wanita lain yang suaranya lebih halus.

"Wanita yang waktu itu memesan baju dan syal dari toko tekstil diseberang sana itu loh!" kata si cewek bersuara cempreng dengan nada hiperbola. "Oh, yang memesan dari toko tekstil Tatsumi? ya, aku tahu, diawanita cantik berambut pendek bukan?" tenya cewek bersuara halus.

"Ya! yang itu! wanita itu! kudengar ia mati terbunuh di malam perayaan arwah, tubuhnya ditemukan terhanyut disungai Samegawa, dalam keadaan leher yang tersayat, serta tangan kaki yang sudah dimutilasi! "kata cewek bersuara cempreng itu histeris.

"Yang benar? jangan-jangan...ia korban dari pembunuhan berantai kagehoushi (bayangan hitam) yang baru-baru ini meneror ibukota dengan kasus pembunuhan yang tanpa ampun itu!" kata wanita bersuara halus pelan, seperti sedang berbisik, namun cukup terdengar oleh Yuu yang menguping dari dinding kayu.

"Sepertinya begitu, kata para petugas keamanan yang saat itu mengangkat jasadnya, ditemukan cincin yang hanya dibuat khusus untuk keluarga Yamano, salah satu keluarga samurai terkenal disini." kata cewek bersuara cempreng itu lagi.

"Ya, memang kasihan, tapi itu salahnya sendiri, padahal kita sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak keluar pada malam perayaan arwah, tapi dia malah tidak mengubris." kata cewek bersuara halus mengeluh. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi pisau yang ditancapkan ke papan kayu, "Hei kalian! jangan bergosip saja! ayo kerja, layani tamu sana!" teriak suara berat seorang lelaki.

Para wanita itu tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan, melewati Yuu tanpa tahu kehadirannya. "Dasar wanita...korban itu adalah nyonya Mayumi Yamano tahu! sembarangan saja bergosip mengenai wanita luhur seperti itu, kualat baru tahu rasa." Kata pria bersuara berat itu berdengus keras.

Yuu berjalan keluar dengan santai, lalu melihat Wanita pemilik penginapan seang memotong bunga yang ukurannya tak sesuai. "Permisi sapa Yuu sopan. " Oh, tuan...ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pemilik penginapan itu penuh senyum hangat. Yuu hanya nyengir seperti anak kecil yang jahil, lalu memuji-muji kecantikan sang wanita, sehingga wanita pemilik penginapan itu tersipu malu . Setelah percakapan antara mereka terasa dekat, Yuu melancarkan pertanyaan utama yang daritadi ia simpan.

"Kudengar, ada salah seorang wanita yang menginap disini, jadi korban pembunuhan beruntun?"  
Kata Yuu datar, namun sinar matanya mengatakan keingintahuan yang besar yang sedikit mengintimidasi.  
Raut muka sang pemilik penginapan seketika berubah kecut.

"Ah...itu...ya, benar. Nyonya Mayumi..., adalah wanita yang cantik dan berpendirian teguh, sungguh disayangkan hal naas seperti itu menimpa dirinya." terang sang winta itu sambil sesekali menyeka matanya yang mulai berair. Dilihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya wanita di depan Yuu ini cukup dekat dengan Nyonya Yamano.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa anda dekat dengan nyonya Yamano?"

"Tentu saja! aku adalah ibu asuhnya saat beliau masih kecil!" jawab Sang pemilik penginapan sedikit terbawa emosi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"hmmm, apa anda tahu kemana saja Nyonya Amane pergi sebelum ia ditemukan meninggal?"

"ah? hmm...kalau tak salah, ia berkata ingin membeli selendang di toko tekstil Tatsumi." Jawab si Nyonya." dan omong-omong soal selendang, sepertinya saat Nyonya Mayumi sedang keluar di malam arwah, ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya keluar mengenakan selendang itu...tapi saat Nyonya Mayumi ditemukan meninggal, selendang itu hilang." Jelas sang Pemilik penginapan lagi.

"...kalau saya boleh tahu, dimana toko tekstil Tatsumi?" Tanya Yuu dengan raut muka serius.

**TBC**

ok, menulis ini sangat bikin jari-jari saya kaku, dan tengkuk saya kram. Dan lebih ajigilenya lagi...ini masih belom selesai (masih sebagain )

Omijot...mata gueh perih saat harus melihat cerita dibuku, lalu beralih ke layar kompi...!#CTY$%

Sory, ini baru Narukami investigation day one (part1) nanti part 2 nya menyusul belakangan...

sedangkan hint dari kasus akan diberikan pada pert 2...sabar yo~~~

Trus, kalo bingung soal apa yg dikatakan Jiraiya...yang : "regu intelku yang kukirim lebih dulu kemari" Ya, Jiraiya pemimpin regu intel...atau kita sebut saja pasukan Ninja Souji...para bawahan Jiraiya itu dikirim untuk investigasi secara kasar...sedangkan Jiraiya yang melakukan Investigasi lebih mendalam...

Kalau Chie sih...dia pemimpin pasukan pelindung keluarga Seta...kalau kalian tau istilah 'Lady in Waiting' dalam kisah-kisah Samurai (saat perang)...Chie salah satunya, namun ia merangkap jadi pemimpin pelindung yang memimpin para kaum cewek bersenjatakan Naginata...dengan para cowok yang bersenjatakan katana (samurai)...err, susah dijelasin, tapi minimumnya anda mengertilah yaw~

Eheheh...oke deh, minta review dan saran/ide ya~

sankyu~~~


	3. Investigation: Narukami day one part 2

Desclaimer: Persona 4

genre: Mystery/Humor

The warrior of Inaba : Investigation

Narukami day one part 2

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, dimana toko tekstil Tatsumi?" kata Yuu. "Oh, dekat koq, kau hanya tinggal menyebrang ke depan, lalu terus lurus sampai kau menemukan rumah dengan papan nama 'Tatsumi Tekstil' " , terang wanita itu sedikit bingung ketika menunjukan jalan dengan gerak jari dan tangannya. "Terimakasih, aku akan keluar dulu , nanti aku dan teman-temanku akan masuk lagi sore, kuharap kau akan menyediakan makan malam saat kami pulang." kata Yuu sambil membungkukan badannya 10 drajat saja.

"Ah, tentu saja tuan..." jawab wanita penginapan itu tersenyum ramah.

Yuu menyusuri jalan sesuai arah yang diberi tahu pemilik penginapan dan ketika ia sampai ditujuan terpampang besar papan bertuliskan 'Tatsumi Tekstil', dimana tempat itu terlihat dipenuhi dengan kain bercorak indah dan berwarna-warni yang dipajang didepan toko. Ketika Yuu akan masuk, pendengarannya yang sensitif mendengar suara rintihan dan teriakan ganas dari sekelompok orang. Ketika ia melirik ke sumber suara, dibawah toko tekstil Tatsumi, terdapat lahan curam yang menuju sampai sungai Samegawa.

Ada papan kayu kecil yang bertuliskan 'tepi sungai Samegawa'. Disana dilihatnya seorang pemuda sangar yang bertelanjang dada sedang menghajar sekelompok orang yang tampangnya seperti penjahat kelas teri. Dengan gilanya pemuda yang seperti preman itu mengangkat salah satu musuhnya dan melemparkannya sejauh 1meter. Orang ini tenaganya tak kalah kuat dengan Chie yang notebenenya lebih kuat dan macho dari cowok rata-rata. Ketika Yuu ingin mengacuhkan perkelahian jalanan itu, disudut matanya terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang gemetar dipinggir sungai.

Tampaknya gadis kecil itu ingin naik ke atas, namun jalannya terhalang perkelahian para lelaki berotot, kasar , yang keringatan sampe bikin gerah. Merasa harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menolong gadis kecil itu, Yuu berteriak lantang, "hei kalian! hentikan!" , ketika ia akan mengayunkan kakinya kebawah untuk turun dari tanah yang curam, Yuu menginjak sesuatu yang licin.

Tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya , Yuu meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajah Yuu yang datar dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin , poni rambutnya berkibar-kibar terkipas angin. "apa-apaan?" kata pemuda sangar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya kaget. Dan seketika, Yuu diterbangkan gaya gravitasi sehingga ia menabrak jatuh pemuda preman itu sehingga keadaan menjadi hening.

Kenapa tidak? Posisi Yuu dan pemuda itu sudah dapat disalah-artikan. Kaki mereka saling tumpang tindih , sebelah tangan Yuu memegang pinggul si pemuda dibawahnya, dan kedua tangan si pemuda terkulai lemas dikedua sisi kepalanya, tubuh mereka nempel seperti nasi ketan. Dan untuk bonus...wajah mereka berdekatan seperti hampir berciuman.

Gadis kecil itu menutupi matanya, namun dibuka untuk mengintip sedikit. Pemuda sangar dibawah Yuu sekarang sudah berwajah sangat merah dan salah tingkah. " Ah...eh...ummm,..m...minggir! ma...mau apa kau!?" teriaknya malu. Yuu salting ditempat, ini benar-benar diluar dugaanya. "ah... , perkelahian anda semua membuat gadis disana ketakutan dan tak bisa pulang karena kalian menghalangi jalan keluar..." Yuu menjelaskan dengan keringat dingin, takut disikat oleh pemuda ganas itu.

"...Oh..." jawab pemuda itu singkat, matanya membelalak. "k..kalau begitu cepat minggir!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mendorong Yuu kedepan.

Tubuh Yuu yang ideal terdorong dengan mudah, lalu jatuh dengan bokong mencium tanah terlebih dahulu. Pemuda sangar itu berdiri, lalu menghadap musuhnya. Setelah itu ia berkata sambil membelakangi Yuu, "maaf...akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin, kau urus dulu saja anak itu..." Yuu tidak salah menangkap nada sang pemuda yang percaya diri. Baku hantam kembali terjadi, namun Yuu sudah berhasil menenangkan anak gadis itu. "Hei...sudah, sebentar lagi mereka selesai, dan kau bisa pulang. Omong-omong siapa namamu?" tanya Yuu seramah mungkin.

"Na..Nanako.." jawab gadis kecil itu malu. Muka merahnya ditutupi kedua tangannya. "Nanako? nama yang bagus...sambil menunggu mereka selesai berkelahi, mau main denganku?" kata Yuu tidak sadar gaya bicaranya seperti seorang pedophil. "Kata ayahku berkelahi itu tidak baik...um,lalu..." kata Nanako dengan suara kecil yang imut. Yuu menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan sabar.

" Uh...kata ayahku jangan ajak bicara orang asing..." ucap anak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yuu mengangguk, " Kau punya ayah yang baik, Nanako."

Dengan kalimat itu , wajah Nanako langsung terlihat gembira "Tentu saja! ayahku setiap hari selalu bekerja untuk melindungi kami semua dari orang jahat!" Mendengar celetukan Nanako, Yuu bertanya " apa ayahmu pseorang petugas keamanan?" Nanako menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Boleh kuminta alamat ayahmu bekerja?" tanya Yuu pelan. Nanako memandang curiga pada Yuu sebentar.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi soal kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di Ibukota..." Jelas Yuu, ekspresi tetap datar, walau sebenarnya ia agak resah. "Oh...baiklah..." jawab Nanako yang sekarang mengambil ranting kayu dan menggambar peta sederhana di tanah berpasir. Yuu memastikan sudah mengingatnya dengan benar. "Terimakasih Nanako, nanti akan kutraktir Mochi deh..." Kata Yuu. Wajah Nanako langsung berseri-seri, "benarkah!? terimakasih kakak!"

"URUAA!" Teriakan manly super keras menggelegar, rupanya pemuda sangar yang tadi bertubrukan dengan Yuu, sudah memenangkan pertarungan, dengan mengalahkan pemimpin para berandalan tadi, caranya? pake tinjuan bertenaga gila, yang menerbangkan korbannya sejauh 1 meter diatas tanah.

Yuu dan Nanako bertepuk tangan, kagum dengan kekuatan si pemuda sangar. Para berandalan menggotong pimpinan mereka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, kabur dari pandangan pemuda sangar. Nanako membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yuu dan pemuda sangar itu lalu naik ke atas tanah curam dan pergi ke arah rumahnya.

Mata Yuu dan si pemuda sangar masih melihat keatas, pada gerak-gerik bayangan Nanako yang semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu melirik Yuu dengan tajam, lalu memalingkan mukanya " uh...tadi itu maaf...aku agak kasar, kau tahu? amarahku sedang meluap-luap tadi." kata pemuda itu malu. "Aku bisa lihat itu...tak apa koq, yang penting anak itu bisa pulang dengan selamat." jawab Yuu sambil mengangguk mengerti. " Ya, syukurlah..." kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang lebih ceria, mukanya sudah dibalikkan dan menatap dalam-dalam pada perawakan Yuu.

"Kau...cowok kan?" Tanya si Pemuda agak ragu-ragu.

"...Ha? tentu saja aku cowok, bisa kau lihat sendiri, aku tidak punya 'melon' seperti yang dimiliki para wanita." Jawab Yuu cengok dan sejujur-jujurnya. Gara-gara jawaban Yuu yang agak vulgar itu, muka sang pemuda memerah. "Oh!..i..iya, tentu! ahahahah..maaf,kupikir agak aneh untuk seorang lelaki mengenakan model rambut poni...terlebih badanmu itu ramping dan ringan sekali!" kata si pemuda panik, mengingat lagi sentuhan tak disengaja saat Yuu menimpa dirinya.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Yuu mau pamer Six packsnya yang wonderfull, hasil sit up 100 kali sehari , yang selalu dilakukannya di kastil kediaman Seta. Maklum, sebagai bayangan, dia hampir tak ada kerjaan, jadi banyak waktu senggang.

Namun, Yuu hanya mendengus dan menjawab, "begitukah..?" lalu melihat kearah tubuhnya sendiri. "Err...omong-omong, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya pemuda itu ingin tahu. "Ah, tadi aku akan masuk toko diatas sana.." jawab Yuu sambil menunjuk toko tekstil Tatsumi. "Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu lebih tenang. "Mungkin...tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada pemilik toko itu." kata Yuu datar.

"Kalau begitu tanya saja langsung padaku. Ibuku sedang sakit, sehingga hanya ada aku dan beberapa pegawai di toko itu." Kata pemuda itu buru-buru. Yuu sedikit membelalakan matanya. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kalau begitu kita mulai saja" Kata Yuu puas. "Uhh ya, omong-omong, namaku Kanji Tatsumi...kamu?" tanya Kanji ramah, ia bahkan tersenyum malu sambil melihat wajah Yuu.

"Aku Narukami Yuu..bolehkah kita bicara tentang...nyonya Mayumi Yamano?" tanya Yuu dengan wajah datar namun tegas. Wajah Kanji langsung berubah seketika ia mendengar nama nyonya Yamano keluar dari mulut Yuu. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan di kamarku kalau begitu, lebih privat" jawab Kanji agak gagap. Kanji ini pemuda yang terlihat kasar, lihat saja tubuhnya yang berotot bagai binaragawan pro dan dipenuhi luka, tapi Yuu merasakan bahwa Pemuda bernama Kanji ini polos dan jujur. "Baiklah, mari?" Jawab Yu.

Mereka berdua melewati para pegawai yang sedang menerima tamu, lalu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu geser. Kanji berkata pelan, "Tolong kecilkan suaramu ketika kita bicara, ibuku ada diruang sebelah." Permintaannya itu disambut anggukan Yuu.

Setelah masuk, mereka berdua duduk ala Jepang dan saling berhadapan. Yuu memulai, "Seperti yang anda tahu, Nyonya Mayumi Yamano telah mati terbunuh." Kanji mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu...akulah yang mengangkat jasadnya dari air dan asal kau tahu, siapapun pembunuhnya , pasti orang sinting!" katanya kesal.

"Kenapa menurutmu begitu?" tanya Yuu. " Hei abang, orang yang menggorok leher wanita, lalu mencabut keluar lidah dari tenggorokannya dan memotong kedua tangannya, apa lagi kalau bukan orang sinting!" aku berani jamin dia bukan orang waras!" ujar Kanji berapi-api.

"Bisa anda katakan, bagaimana nyonya Yamano, yang semua orang kenal , bisa ada yang ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Yuu dengan tampang super serius. "Nyonya Yamano memang terkenal di wilayah ini, dia putri Samurai Yamano yang ternama dan punya dojo sendiri. Kalau ada alasan seseorang ingin membunuhnya, kurasa tak mungkin. Ya, Nyonya Yamano memang senang bergosip dan menyebarkan berita yang berskandal, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja." ujar Kanji menerangkan. "Apa kau tahu gosip terakhir apa yang Nyonya Yamano sebarkan sebelum beliau terbunuh?" tanya Yuu menyelidik.

"Kalau tak salah, ia pernah mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini ia sering merasa diawasi, mungkin oleh seorang penguntit, hanya itu yang kuingat, kalau soal pendeskripsian penguntit itu, Nyonya Yamano sendiri sudah melaporkannya ke pihak yang berwajib." jawab Kanji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal.

"Apa kau tahu dimana tempat tugas para aparat berwajib itu?" tanya Yuu, yang tangannya kini dimasukkan pada lubang baju.

"Tentu, aku bisa mengantarkanmu kalau kau mau." Ujar Kanji

"Tak apa, terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku bisa sendiri...beri saja alamatnya." tolak Yuu sopan.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku mengantarmu...kau terlihat seperti orang yang lemah, dan asal kau tahu, wilayah yang akan kita lewati sebelum sampai ke kantor satuan patroli itu penuh dengan para berandal dan penjahat." Ucap Kanji maksa, tapi berniat baik. Yuu berpikir sebentar, lalu..."Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu kalau begitu, terima kasih..."

Dengan cepat Kanji berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menarik tangan Yuu. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? kau sedang mencari pembunuh nyonya Yamano kan? kuberitahu satu hal padamu, aku tak akan berdiam diri ketika salah satu pelanggan kami terbunuh!" kata Kanji setengah berteriak, semangat.

Dan, benar saja kata Kanji. Wilayah sebelum kantor patroli berada, dipenuhi oleh para Berandal dan Penjahat yang siap menyerang. Pencopetan terjadi di siang bolong, pemukulan dan perampasan di gang sempit juga bsia dilihat hampir disetiap sudut rumah. Yuu bersyukur karena Kanji adalah orang baik yang mau menolong dirinya, padahal baru saja kenal. Kalau Yuu bisa berekspresi sebebas kakaknya, ia jamin sekarang ia pasti sudah menangis lega.

Tatapan tajam menusuk Yuu dari segala Penjuru. "Jika kau ditatap, jangan kau tatap balik...mereka akan menganggapmu menantang mereka untuk berbuat sesuatu." Tegur Kanji yang sadar akan ketidak-nyamanan Yuu. "Oke" jawab Yuu singkat, ia menatap punggung Kanji sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, sampailah mereka di kantor patroli keamanan. " Ini tempatnya, kutunggu sampai selesai, cepat sana..."Kata Kanji. Yuu menangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, walau raut wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, "Makasih...doakan aku semoga lancar." Jawabnya.

Kantor itu penuh sesak, banyak petugas berlalu lalang. "Anu...maaf" sapa Yuu, bingung mau ajak bicara siapa. Bahu Yuu ditepuk dari belakang, ketika menoleh, ia melihat seorang pria umur 40-an sedang menghisap rokok dari pipa kayunya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari,nak?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, saya mau bertanya mengenai kasus Nyonya Yamano..." Raut muka pria itu mengeras. "Mau apa kau bertanya soal kasus itu? kau warga sipil kan? pergi dan jangan ikut campur masalah ini!" bentak pria itu. Yuu jadi panik, tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, belum lagi banyak yang ngeliatin.

Sepertinya petugas ini yang menangani kasus Nyonya Yamano.

"Ayah! jangan marah-marah!" seru seorang anak kecil. "Nanako! kenapa kamu disini?" ucap pria itu kaget. Mendengar nama Nanako disebut, Yuu berpaling kearah asal suara si anak. "Loh? Kakak yang tadi? sudah bicara dengan ayah?". " Nanako? kau kenal pemuda ini?" tanya pria itu dengan nada agak membentak. "I, iya...tadi kakak ini menolongku saat ada tawuran di pinggir Sungai Samegawa." terang Nanako agak panik.

Pria itu menatap Yuu dalam-dalam, lalu membungkuk. "Aku Dojima Ryuutaro, ayah Nanako...Terimakasih atas bantuanmu...tapi" Kata Dojima yang kini sudah tegap. "Kalau kau ingin membicarakan soal kasus Nyonya Yamano, minta dulu surat izinnya dari petugas yang disana..."lanjutnya, sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam sedikit bergelombang, yang dipotong pendek, sehingga dahinya terlihat.

"Baik...terimakasih" ujar Yuu yang kini balas membungkuk, dan segera menuju orang yang ditunjuk Dojima tadi.

"Permisi, Saya Yuu Narukami. Saya ingin minta izin untuk mengambil berkas dari kasus Nyonya Yamano." Kata Yuu dengan sopan, yang notebenenya emang ga nanggung-nanggung. "eeh? ah! oooh...sebentar-sebentar!" jawab pria itu, seolah baru bangun dari lamunannya, lalu langsung tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu diantara tumpukan kertas dan buku. "ah ini dia!" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat sebuah kertas, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kayu. "tolong kau beri keterangan mulai dari nama, berkas yang kau pinjam dan...uh, kau bawa stempel kluarga?" Tanya pria itu.

Biasanya pada zaman ini, jika ingin menyegel suatu perjanjian, maka akan diperlukan stempel engan lambang keluarga, atau cap jempol dengan darah. Yuu merogoh bajunya." Um...aku tidak bawa" katanya agak salting ditempat.

"Ya sudah, ...tusuk jarimu dengan ini" kata pria itu menghela nafas. Yuu mengambil jarum yang diberikan, lalu menusuknya pada pada jempol hingga mengeluarkan cukup darah untuk mencap kertas itu. "Kalau begitu, silahkan kemari..." ajak pria itu menuntun Yuu ke gudang data.

"Rak ini berisi semua temuan yang berkaitan dengan kasus Nyonya Mayumi, tapi barang bukti tak bisa kami perlihatkan... silahkan kau cari disini, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." kata pria itu menjelaskan. "Oh, hampir lupa...namaku Adachi Tooru, salam kenal." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Terimakasih tuan Adachi..." sambung Yuu. Sambil mengangguk Adachi pun pergi sambil bersiul-siul, dan entah kenapa lagu dari yang disiulkan Adachi itu terasa sangat familiar.

Kembali ke fokus utama, Yuu mengambil beberapa dokumen dari rak, lalu ditaruh bertumbuk untuk baca secara konstan, Daridokumen-dokumen itu, Yuu menemukan beberapa data yang penting, sehingga dicatatnya dalam kertas gulungan yang disimpan didalam bajunya. Isi catatan itu sebagai berikut:

" _Mayumi Yamano, anak pertama dari keluarga Samurai Yamano, 1 hari sebelum kematian, membeli selendang dari toko tekstil Tatsumi. Baru-baru ini dia melapor akan seseorang yang menguntitnya. Tersangka mungkin si penguntit. Mayat ditemukan mengambang di sungai Samegawa. Selendang yang dibelinya saat itu dipakai pada waktu kejadian, namun tidak ditemukan. Lidah korban dipotong, dan ditemukan sekelopak bunga kamelia berwarna merah didalam mulut korban. Hari penemuan mayat 4 showa tahun tikus (4hari yang lalu)_"

Namun Yuu merasa ada yang janggal dengan data yang ia peroleh, ia memanggil Adachi untuk bertanya, mencari info yang lebih mendetail. Adachi datang dengan memegang 2 ocha panas dikedua tangannya. " Ini untukmu...mau tanya soal apa? Tanya apa saja padaku!" kata Adachi dipenuhi senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa tidak ada keterangan soal siapa yang terakhir kali ditemui Nyonya Yamano? Lalu selendang yang hilang itu, apa tidak tertinggal dipenginapan yang ia tinggali? Kenapa detail kasus ini tidak tercantum dalam dokumen?" Tanya Yuu bertubi-tubi, dengan suara dan raut wajah monoton seperti biasa.

"Whoa...whoa...jangan bertubi-tubi seperti itu...oke, untuk pertanyaan pertama, orang yang terakhir ditemui Nyonya Mayumi, tentu saja kami tidak tahu..." Jawab Adachi santai, sambil menyeruput ocha. "Loh koq bisa begitu?" tanya Yuu bingung. "Kami sudah bertanya pada orang sekitar, tapi tak ada yang tahu...tapi, menurut asumsiku sendiri, sepertinya orang terakhir yang ditemui Nyonya Mayumi itu selingkuhannya."

"Selingkuh?" Tanya Yuu penasaran, alis datarnya terangkat 3 mili keatas. "Ya, Nyonya Mayumi digosipkan sedang dekat dengan seorang pembuat payung yang telah menjadi duda." jawab Adachi sedikit mendekat untuk berbisik, nada dan gerak-geriknya mirip dengan ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Yuu jadi sweatdrop, petugas patroli ini santai benar...

"untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, selendang itu hilang,dan bisa dikonfirmasi tidak tertinggal di penginapan. Kami sudah menyelidiki setiap sudut, namun hasilnya nihil. Ya sih, menurut saksi para pelayan dipenginapan Amagi, ketika keluar, Nyonya Mayumi mengenakan selendang itu sebelum ia terbunuh."

Yuu mengangguk-angguk sambil menulis lagi di gulungan memonya. Ia menuliskan :

" _Selingkuhan seorang pembuat payung, selendang diperkirakan hilang dilokasi pembunuhan._"

"Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, detail kasus ini tak ditulis karena dokumen disini memang tak lengkap. Dokumen penting atau dokumen utama ada ditangan mentri pertahanan...artinya, kekaisaran sendiri ingin menutupi kasus ini, kalau menurut dugaanku loh ya. Sebagai aparat dibawah kekaisaran, kami harus patuh bukan? kami tak bisa memasuki kasus ini lebih dalam lagi." Terang Adachi masih senyum, namun kali ini terlihat sangat dipaksa dan dibuat-buat, kau tahu? seperti tawa orang yang menahan kentut. "Hhhh...enaknya jadi anggota pertahanan tingkat tinggi...bisa sewenang-wenang begitu.." keluhnya sambil kembali menyeruput Ocha yang sudah mulai dingin.

"hmmm, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiranku...bunga kamelia merah yang ada di mulut korban, apa artinya?" ucap Yuu, lebih seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"...janggal memang, tidak wajar bila ada bunga kamelia merah yang tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke mulut korban seperti itu. mungkin itu suatu simbol si pembunuh? mana kutahu~?" jawab Adachi benar-benar santai.

Sepertinya kasus ini memang patut dicurigai, kekaisaran berusaha menutupi? ini pasti kasus besar! setelah selesai berbincang-bincang dengan Adachi, Yuu berpamitan pulang, siap memberi hasil info yang diperolehnya hari ini, pada rekan sekawan.

bersambung

* * *

Omijot, akhirnya chap ini selesai...puanjjang gila! Gue tipe Author yang ga suka bikin chap panjang sih, ribet masalahnya! wkwkwk, semoga aja typonya cman dikit..g kuperiksa ulang sih...btw, ada yang nyadar kalo judul fic ini kuganti? tadinya The warrior of Inaba, sekarang jadi Mystery of Inaba: Red Camelia. (biar judulnya lebih nyambung ke cerita...)

mungkin jalur kasusnya belum begitu terlihat/terbayang bagi pembaca ya? saya ga bisa bikin cerita detektif jadul kaya Sherlock Holmes sih, tolong maklum lah yaw~

hint untuk memecahkan misteri pembunuhan berantai :

* Cara membunuh Korban

* Lokasi pembunuhan

*Ciri-ciri para korban

*bahasa bunga

dan yang terakhir...

*lagu kunci (lagu keramat fic ini...*ngakak*) ada di lirik lagu yg judulnya Akakakushi (cari j di youtube browh)

bagi yang tak mengerti, tak apa! namanya cerita misteri , makin susah ketebak, makin bagus! (*Author ditabok pake centong oleh para readers)

yah gitu aja deh, ada yang mau nge-guess siapa dalang/pelaku? sebut saja namanya, siapa tahu benar2 saya jadikan sebagai tokoh antagonis/ pembunuhnya di fic ini. (sebut nama boleh lebih dari satu! asal jgn lebih dari 2, *ngakak*)

ok deh, adios everyone! see you in chapter penyelidikannya Chie (yang didaerah distrik merah...*uhuk!*)


End file.
